UnityX-Runaway School
by BlackWolf1
Summary: Ch. 5 is new. Ok this is mostly about Terri's past. A little with Celeste, Paly, and Samara. It will get more interesting, especially when I get the Brotherhood in it.
1. Unity School

UnityXCh1 

**Chapter 1**  
  
The children of Xavier's school for the gifted were lined up outside the ticket booth. Xavier had decided that a day in another city would be good. They had went to Kingston, NY, which was about 40 miles north of Westchester. Everything had gone well. After shopping all morning and early afternoon they were ready to see a movie. They had to wait for a short time because it was Saturday night. As they waited they talked about the day.  
  
Hey, I'm glad Professor took us to a new city. It's exciting! New things to see here! cried the always hyper Jubilee.   
  
Hmm, its not often he comes along. Especially when several teachers are going with us, Kitty replied before returning to her coke.  
  
Hey Professor, what are we gonna see? asked Bobby.  
  
The Professor turned his gaze to Bobby. What would you kids like to see? This your treat after all. All the boys chimed in unison, Horror flick! The girls groaned. They sat there arguing over the movies. The teachers there, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Logan, all stayed out of this fight.   
  
  
Ain't no way that you can beat me this many times! Your cheatin'! a man cried from across the street. He was standing at a table with cards on it. He was apparently gambling and was losing money fast. All of Xaviers students and teachers, including Xavier himself turned to look across the street.   
  
A large man was standing across from the table of a girl with dark purple hair and light violet eyes. Because she was standing up you could see that she was average height. She wore a medium length, black leather coat and black leather pants under the jacket was a white sleeveless shirt and a chain belt. On her feet were black boots. She spoke strongly. I ain't cheatin' cause I wouldn't need to to beat your ass in poker. It isn't my fault you can't play! I just see someone willing to try for money. If they win then they get money, but if they can't play like you then they lose it! You knew that there was a chance that you'd lose money and you were willing to take that risk, so suck up and play or leave!  
  
The man was clearly pissed. He grabbed the table and flipped it. He began to take steps toward her and she began to step back until she was against the wall. I'm gonna get my money back or I'm gonna get something else to pay me back. He was pushing his body against hers now and she couldn't move.  
  
From the other side of the street the crew of mutants watched the events of the gambler. Logan was getting made and so was Remy and Scott. Xavier was worried. It looked that this girl was a runaway mutant. Her hair and eyes gave it way. Even though it was fairly dark he could see the purple tint in her eyes and on her hair from the street lights. He nodded to Logan who began to walk over and take care of the man. He stopped midway when the girl kneed the man in the groin and pounded her fists down on his mid back. She sweep kicked his legs and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. She stood up and began to walk away. The man rose up after a few seconds. Sorry doll, you ain't getting away that easily. He snapped his fingers and the men that were scattered around the table began to follow her. Logan heard the girls heartbeat speed up. She began to run toward a thinner part of the city. The men began to follow her. Logan looked back to Xavier. *Follow her Logan. We'll catch up. Make sure she's safe. I have a feeling about her, she's a mutant* he said telepathically. Logan obeyed and ran off to follow her.   
  
They got to a very thin part of town. Most buildings were abandoned. The girl suddenly stopped. The rest of the me had caught up and logan stood out of sight. He took a sniff at the air. He caught many scents, more than he saw. He searched around and found three people on different roofs and one was hiding around a corner. The other men began to attack the girl. Logan watched as the strange people jumped out from their hiding places. Logan noticed one was covered in a long black trench coat with blond hair, and strange dark blue and silver eyes. Another had a long tail instead of legs. Her teeth were sharp and she had two fangs on the top row. The third that jumped from the roof was almost bald because his hair was shaved. You could see his hair would be blue and white if he let it grow out and his eyes looked normal because they were blue-grey. The one around the corner looked normal with short brown hair and brown eyes. Logan released that they must good guys when they began to attack the men. The girl seemed calm and began to join the fight. Logan saw one of the men sneaking up on the snake girl. Logan dove from his hiding place, claws popping out and leaped at the man. His claws dug into the flesh of the man's back and he screamed out in pain. The snake girl had finished with her latest opponent and turned when she heard the scream. The man fell with Logan on top. The Snake girl smiled her fangs at Logan who nodded back. It wasn't long before all the men were either dead, wounded, or running away.   
  
The group gathered and the one girl with blond hair and trench coat placed a hand on the purple haired girl's shoulder. Ya all right kid? she asked worried. The girl nodded.   
  
Hey thanks, who are you? the snake girl said acknowledging Logan.   
  
he said, And no problem. Who were they? Logan didn't notice the rest of his gang coming up from behind him until the Professor rolled up next to him.   
  
The girl with the trench coat stepped forward. Logan guessed she was the leader. They were some men from a gang in Kingston. They were attacking our friend. She looked over the group, resting a little longer on Xavier and Logan.  
  
How ever did you know that she was being attacked? Xavier asked curiously.   
  
A friend of mine is a telepath. She received a mental message from our friend when she was attacked. But look at me, telling you info when you haven't a clue as to who I am. the girl smiled and put out a hand. I'm Terri Brite, many call me Blackwolf.   
  
Xavier accepted the hand, I am Professor Charles Xavier, you all fight well.  
  
Yes well please let me introduce you to Rebecca Reed, AKA Venom, she said motioning to the snake girl. Over here, the boy with the shaved head in Jason Grant also known as Breeze, and the brown head over here is Carver Johnson. Oh, and this... referring to the girl with purple hair, ...is Trey Bawler or Mirage. They all nodded or smiled at each other.  
  
Well this is Logan, Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau, Dr Jean Grey, Bobby, John, Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty. It's nice to meet you, Xavier responded politely.  
  
Are you all mutants? Mirage asked.  
  
Yes, I suppose you all are too?   
  
All of us except for Carver. He's normal, said Terri.  
  
Listen, I own a school for mutants. It's in Westchester. It is a place where mutants learn how to control their powers and get an education. We would be happy if you would join the school, Xavier tried persuading.  
  
Terri shook her head, Sorry, we are learning our powers and we get an education, we have no need of your services.  
  
Jean Grey looked Terri in the eye and said calmly, The streets are dangerous and are not a proper place for education. As for powers, I think you just think that you can control them. Please come back with us.  
  
Terri smiled and looked at her companions who were all smiling too. Some shook their head. I never said that I learned on the street. I learn at home. All of do. And As for powers, yes I can control them, many of us can. Professor Xavier, I know of your school, but I have a home.  
  
I have never heard of another school for mutants... Xavier began.  
  
That's because its not for mutants, its for runaways and orphans. Many are mutants due to the hatred of them. interrupted Carver, After all I go there and I'm not a mutant.  
  
I think it's best we just show you. Follow us. Terri turned, her trench coat flying around her. They began to walk down the bare, dirt road. They X-men did as they were told.   
  
The road led deep into the woods. It soon curved and came to a gate. Terri reached from under her shirt a key on a chain and removed one of her fingertip less gloves. She turned the key then scanned her hand on the security pad. Finally she entered a code. Then the gate opened. They all entered the open area. In the center of the clearing was a large mansion with three stories, including the attic.  
  
The walked up the stairs (Xavier and Rebecca to the small ramp). They entered the house. Welcome to our home, Jason smiled. Terri was welcomed bye a tiny toddler with webbed hands and feet and aqua colored hair and a 6 year old blond boy. They were followed by a African American woman with blond hair and yellow eyes. Logan jumped thinking it was Mystique, but relaxed when he smelt that it wasn't.   
  
Professor Xavier, I'd like you to meet a few more people. This here is Samara, Terri said introducing the little girl, And this is Paul, but we often call him Paly. The little girl hid behind Terri while Paly smiled and waved. This is Zorah Austin, one of our teachers. She is often called Dawn. Zorah, this is Professor Xavier. His companions are Scott, Jean, Logan, Kitty, Remy, Rogue, Bobby, and Jubilee.  
  
Hello, welcome to our home. Zorah extended her hand and Xavier shook it. Well, I was just taking these two to the dining hall for dinner. Who here is hungry? All of the Xman cheered except for Xavier. Zorah laughed, all right we'll feed you! Come on follow me if you want food. Everyone followed except for Xavier and Terri.  
  
Would you like a tour Professor Xavier?  
  
That would be lovely. They began to go around the house while Terri explained a room quickly. Xavier noticed some odd pipes on walls and asked about them. She replied   
This used to be a warehouse, believe it or not. Doctor Duncan, the school principal' if you will, had help building this. He had money saved up and because he still works as a doctor in a regular hospital he can keep it. He gets paid well.  
  
Yes I've heard of Dr. Duncan. Very fine man, very intelligent as well. But Miss Brite...  
  
Terri, please  
  
Terri, why won't you come back to my school. Though this school is quite good, shouldn't you be in a place with everyone is mutants? The majority of your school is mutants. What if you take in a runaway that hates mutants? Then what happens if they turn on you? I don't think it's safe for the little children.  
  
Professor, I have seen every speech that you have done since I was 3. I agree with your dream of normal humans and mutants working together. But, when you are faced with a place where they do work together, you want to break it up. I always looked up to you Xavier, because I wanted to stand up and tell the world that normal people and mutants could work together, that one day it would come true. Then I found this school, and I released that I can now live that dream. This school isn't just for mutants or normal people. Its for humans in general who have no family or anyone to care about them. Its a home to us. You saw Samara? Xavier nodded. Well guess where we found her? In a trash can in New York City. Her Parents left her there because she was a mutant. And that boy, Paly, was found at two years old wandering the streets after he had hid from his abusive dad. His mother was dead and he might have bee too. That is something everyone has in common here, that had no family. Now, even if they don't believe it, they have a family. So Professor, the reason why I wouldn't leave is simple, this is my home.  
  
I understand. This school is to you as my school is to me. Would you at least visit my school once in a while. And bring some of the normal students. It will help my students get used to other people and I hope it will help them coop with there mutations.  
  
Now I can deal with that. Terri smiled. She liked Xavier and respected him. They set off to the dining hall for food.   
  
When they reached the dining hall Xavier was met by many new faces. There was a boy with fire red hair and eyes, a girl nearly all covered in all green skin that in some areas seemed to look like leaves, and another girl who had brown hair and rainbow streaks in her hair. Others of different colors and sizes were spread throughout the room but Xavier and Terri quickly headed to buffet area and got their food before joining their friends.  
  
When Xavier rolled up to the table he looked at its occupants. It included some people he had met already, Carver, Zorah, and Rebecca, but others were there too. A brown haired/blue eyed boy looking about 18 was introduced as Kowin. Another man, who looked he was in his mid twenties, also looked normal. He had Dirty blond hair and Hazel eyes. His name was Alan Wrighter. The Doctor of the group was introduced and Doctor Carmen Davison. She had Auburn hair and green eyes. The last new face was a man with some scales on his face and maroon hair. His eyes were a beautiful shade of right red. He said his name was Drake Anderson.   
  
Everyone, this is Professor Charles Xavier. He's the head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Terri said sitting down in a chair. The Professor figured the empty spot next to Terri was for him because it had no chair.   
  
Professor, you say that you all are mutants. What powers do you all have? If I may ask.   
  
No problem. Scott here can shoot red force beams from his eyes. Jean's telepath and telekinetic. Logan has healing ability and super senses. Rogue drains peoples energy, memory and mutant's powers, Jubilee creates paffs' of lights, Kitty phases through matter, and Remy charges things. Bobby is known as Iceman, due to his ice powers. I myself am a telepath. the professor summed up quickly. What are some of your powers?  
  
Terri has super strength, smell, and hearing. She can also heal her self a little faster than normal and she leaps high. Her biggest mutation was turning into a wolf. said one of the adults who Xavier recognized as Carmen Davison. Drake turns into a Dragon and breaths fire. Alan creates energy blasts, flies, and can run at tops speeds. Brian has a large amount of strength and is pretty fast. No where near Alan though. Rebecca shoots venom from her mouth and its obvious what her other mutation is. Rebecca looked at her lower body. Carmen finished up her summary, Zorah can freeze time shortly and predicts the near future.  
  
What about you and Carver?  
  
Me and Carver aren't mutants. We have no powers Carmen then returned to her meal.  
  
How did you get here then? Scott spoke up now.  
  
I ran from an orphanage after my parents died and ended up here when Dr Duncan found me.  
  
Carmen was a student of Dr. Duncan in elementary school when she lost her parents. She became one of his first students When he opened this school for orphans. He changed it when his four other students, all runaways, became mutants. He made it into a home for the abandoned and abused runaway children. Zorah cut in, placing her fork on her plate.  
  
He must be a good man to do such a kind thing. I should meet him. Xavier smiled.  
  
Here's your chance because there he is. The whole group turned to see a man about 40 years old standing at the door looking in on all the students. He smiled when he saw the adults and began to walk over to greet the new arrivals.   



	2. Knowledge Learned

UnityXCh1 

**Disclaimer: OK I forgot this, so sue me, JUST KIDDING! Ok well I own no Xmen   
but the new school and students in them are all mine. You may ask to borrow them, I'll most likely say yes.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**He must be a good man to do such a kind thing. I should meet him. Xavier smiled.  
  
Here's your chance because there he is. The whole group turned to see a man about 40 years old standing at the door looking in on all the students. He smiled when he saw the adults and began to walk over to greet the new arrivals.   
  
Hello everyone. I trust that everything has been good while I was at work, the old man said. All of the people who knew him nodded. Good. I also see we have guests. Let me introduce myself. I am Dr. Edward Duncan. It's nice to meet you. Welcome to my school. I hope that someone has given you some details?  
  
Xavier smiled, Yes, Doctor Duncan, I am Professor Xavier. We have had a small tour as well as some details. I still have many questions I would like to ask you. I also own a school. I only have mutants in it for that is what my school is for.   
  
Well I am glad you would like to know more. It has now gotten dark and if you'd like you may stay here for the night. You may also come to my office later and ask your questions.  
  
That would be nice. I think we will take you up on that offer.  
  
Good, I'll have Terri show you all to your rooms. If you want you can meet some of the students. Feel free to roam the school. If you have any questions please ask me or some one else. They all nodded and the Doctor left.  
  
Terri looked around and noticed that all plates were empty. Well would you like to be shown your rooms. They all nodded. All right. Bring your plates and follow me. She got up with her plate and walked off to the kitchen to drop it off in the dishwasher. They all followed. And she led them up stairs to their rooms. Xavier was taken by Rebecca to the elevator in the back of the house. They all met on the second floor.   
  
Young children were running around. The X men figured they were getting ready for bed. It was almost eight and they were in PJ's. One little boy, Paly, was chasing Samara who had his dinosaur toothbrush. Terri stopped her and gave Paly his toothbrush back. and she quickly put Samara in her room. How do you have enough energy to keep up with them? Jean asked.   
  
Terri smiled, I wonder myself. Here are your rooms. There can be 2 to 4in each room. She stopped at a group of six rooms. They soon spread out. Rogue, kitty, and Jubilee began to enter one of the six rooms and Terri stopped them. Sorry that's my room. My room is down here with the children because I'm a major caretaker for them so Duncan said I should be near them incase danger comes to the mansion. The other five are your rooms.  
  
The three girls spotted the other five and took the room across the hall. Xavier took the room next to Terri's. Remy, Bobby, and John took the room next to the girls. The next room down from Terri, the one on the other side of Xaviers was taken by Jean and Scott. The last room was taken by Wolverine. All of them went to the rooms and went straight to bed. They were stuffed from the meal they had had and were amazed with how good it had tasted. Xavier rolled back out of his room and went to Terri.  
  
Is everything all right with your room? she asked. She was hanging up her trench coat and removing her fingertipless gloves and placing them on her desk.  
  
No, nothing. I was told I would be able to speak with your Doctor.  
  
Sure. I can tell you were he is or you can wait till I get these rascals into bed, she motioned her hand toward the kids in the hall way.  
  
I'll wait. I also wouldn't mind learning more about you.  
  
Well what do you want to know. She had her black leather pants on still and white tank top. She also had taken off her boots and black socks and her feet were bare.  
  
How'd you get here? You must have a past or something to be here right? This is a home for runaways.  
  
Yes, I do.  
  
Well, you don't have to tell me if...  
  
No it's ok. I'm one of the few here who don't mind talking about it. She brushed her hair and began to french braid it. I was born in New York. I had three older brothers. We were all four years apart. My mom died at my birth and my dad started drinking. I was put into an orphanage when I was three when they put my dad into a hospital. I was adopted and I never saw my brothers again. I ran away when I was 8 and that's when I met Lily. She saved me from some street thugs. She was also blind. She taught me how to defend my self and how to control my powers when I got them. I was 13 then. When she died I ran some more. I started to join gangs but left when I saw a small girl get beaten up by my own gang because she was a mutant. I began to help kids who were getting hurt and one day helped a kid from this school. Dr. Duncan asked me to stay and I agreed. she finished her braid and tied it at the end.  
  
Well that's interesting. I have many students who have good and bad pasts. They can all understand. He knew there was something missing in her heart. Probably something she doesn't want to tell me' he thought, but shook it off when she stood up.  
  
Well, lets see to the children. It'll take me about half an hour to get them all down.  
  
I don't mind waiting. I'll also get to meet the children. Most of my students are teenagers since that's usually when their powers manifest.  
  
Ok first room is Jerel's and Avery's. Avery's a good storyteller and Jerel's a telepathy and telekinetic. Avery can also create a sleep dust, which I wish I had to put him to sleep.  
  
What do you do to get them to sleep?  
  
Well, these two I tell them stories and for Aaron and Samara, singing. I also have to scare monsters away for them. I just check on Ian and for Paly I have to give him medicine and his teddy bear. He also need a glass of water.  
  
How you manage it, I'll never know. He grinned.  
  
The began to enter the boys room. How you manage an whole school, I'll never know. The boys were dressing now. Jerel was struggling with a button. He hated them. He could do it himself but asked for help anyway. Avery was leaping to grab his pillow that Jerel had put up on a high shelf when he picked on Jerel for failing to button his own shirt. Terri rolled her eyes. Jerel, get Avery's pillow and let me help you with that. she bent down to tuck the button through the hole. You two this is Professor Charles Xavier.   
  
Avery hugged his pillow that was returned to him and waved at Xavier. Jerel smiled and said hi telepathically. Xavier responded with a smile and a warm energy flow to the boys brain. Xavier thought of how powerful the boys telepathy was for his age. Ok into bed you two. I'll tell you a story. The boys obeyed. Terri began her story.  
  
As Xavier listened he thought of how this girl could change the school and the senate. He thought of her a persuasive young girl. She seemed kind hearted and could probably convince the senate that mutants and humans could live together without registering the mutants. After all, she had done it. Xavier realized that he liked the idea of this school. It taught the children not to hate mutants. He was hoping for her to visit his mansion.  
  
When she was done she went to the other rooms. Xavier learned of the other students. Paly and Aaron were 6 and 4. Paul, or Paly as any called him, had no power but Aaron had sonic wave powers and enhanced hearing. She sang quietly and gave Plaly his bear and medicine and glass of water. In Ian's room she peaked in and said good night. He murmured it back. Terri noted that he also had no powers. She finally came to Samara, the fish girl. She was only two but had gills, slick skin, and silky hair. Terri sang to her a sweet soothing song and she quickly fell off to sleep.   
  
Ok well that's done. You want to see Dr Duncan now?  
  
Yes, I would. He had enjoyed seeing the motherly side of this tough, solitude girl. She interacted with children a lot.  
  
She lead Xavier down stairs (on the elevator) and to the Doctor's Office. I shall find my way back. You look tired, go to bed. Xavier smiled slightly.  
  
Terri sighed, Yes SIR! she saluted jokingly, smiled and turned. Good night Professor and welcome to The Unity School. She walked around the corner and was gone.   
She had gone upstairs to sleep. Just hoping her dreams wouldn't come tonight.  
  
Xavier knocked and received a Come In. He was greeted by the same old gentle man, Doctor Duncan. Xavier could tell he was a little tired as well, probably from a long day. The doctor still smiled.   
  
Xavier rolled in and they began to chatter adult talk about happy to have them there and happy to be here and hope your room satisfies you, blah, blah, blah...  
  
The Doctor seemed calm when the Professor wanted to know if he could show Terri his school and invite a couple of the normal kids. he said, Showing your students that not all normal people hate them will do them good.  
  
I agree.  
  
Of coarse you may, just ask the students. They all love trips, especially if it's to meet new people.  
  
Well great, but I must go get some sleep and may I suggest you get to bed soon as well. You appear tired.  
  
I agree I am. I don't seem to look my age anymore. These kids gave me most of this gray hair. You know teenagers. he said with a grin.  
  
Xavier laughed, Yes, how do you think I lost my hair? I do have Jubilee, Bobby, and John as students. Not to mention the tiffs between Logan and Scott. Good night Doctor.  
  
Night Professor.  
  
Xavier rolled to the elevator and went upstairs. As he rolled by Terri's room he heard painful groans. He stopped and and used his telepathy to skim her mind. He felt pain, horror, and fear. He rolled close to her door and knocked. She didn't answer. He got worried and entered her room. He rolled next to her bed. He saw her fists clutching the blankets tightly and sweat droplets were on her forehead. He knew he shouldn't but entered her head to see what was wrong.  
  
As son as he entered her head he was surrounded be pain. He stood up from his chair in her dream and watched as a girl with only a sports bra and short shorts was tied to two posts. Her hands tied to the top and her feet in chains on the floor. She was being whipped harshly by a large man behind her. He had the look of hatred in his eyes. Another man had a knife and was making small cuts. Xavier couldn't see the girls face but he knew that she was taking all the pain. She had scars and bruises. New cuts and old scars were now bleeding. The girl looked no older than 13 or 14. The man with the whip cried again MUTIE! Your a freak! All of your kind! Your nothing, now come on break! The man with the knife now was whispering to her. He ran his hand over her body and she spat at him. The whip snapped again and this time with the worst sound ever. The girl cried out in pain and the knife came down and carved an excruciatingly deep wound on the girl's forearm. A final punch came and knocked the girl out.  
  
Xavier was knocked from the dream. Terri's eyes opened suddenly and her breathing was rapid. She sat up but got light headed and Xavier pushed her back down gently. It's all right. Calm down. It's just a dream.  
  
Terri thought to herself. Yeah...yeah just a dream. She shut her eyes and swallowed. Her eyes snapped back open. Did you see?  
  
Xavier nodded, I'm sorry I was worried. You were moaning in pain and I knew you were having a nightmare. Well go to sleep now. Terri looked worried as she nodded. Xavier saw this. Don't worry I'll stay until your sleeping well, he patted her hand and she nodded. Closing her eyes, she began to fall back to sleep. Xavier stayed watching her. He wondered how she got those memories, that horrible dream. Did she witness it? Did she know the girl? Or what is she...No she couldn't, she had told her past to him. Then again there was a part he knew she left out, that she was keeping secret. Perhaps she would trust him enough later to tell him. Tomorrow he would make plans to ask her about visiting his school with some of the normal students at her school.  
  



	3. Arrival at Xavier's

UnityXCh1 

Ok well here's **Chapter 3. ** I believe it was going slow and and I'm glad people are liking it. I Please continue to R+R. I thank you for your opinions.  
  
**CHAPTER 3  
  
** The next morning Terri woke and changed into a new pair of black leather pants and a greenish brown shirt. She knocked on all the doors of her guests and told them she'd pick them up in a half an hour. She left and gathered the children. Wavier joined her, saying he had been up for a short while and was hungry. They all went down to the dining hall.   
  
They sat at a table where Xavier saw other new faces. One had blond hair and brown eyes. Her name was Casey Jackson. Another face had brown hair and brown eyes which belonged to Carver Johnson. Then a face joined the group. this girl had light brown hair and black sunglasses. When she removed her glasses she revealed two white globes for eyes. She had not pupils or color. Xavier asked how she could see, she replied, I can't.  
  
After everyone, including the other Xmen, had finished breakfast, Xavier asked for Terri to visit his school.   
  
We would enjoy your company and introducing normal people to my students might help them realize that all normal people aren't bad.  
  
That sounds great. But where am I gonna find NORMAL people? I don't know anyone normal.   
  
Carver bud in. Casey slapped him in the stomach. She's just kidding Carver, she said rolling her eyes.  
  
You up for it guys? Terri asked her companions.  
  
Who isn't up for a field trip? Casey asked.  
  
All right. We are leaving today so please pack after breakfast. Xavier said.  
  
Are you leaving us? asked a quiet voice from behind Terri.  
  
Terri turned around to see Paly and Samara standing with sad faces.  
  
Terri picked Samara up and pulled Paly into a hug. Of coarse not. I'll be back. The sadness still stayed in the children's' eyes. Okay, how about you came with us? The children smiled and their eyes brightened. Okay go pack. The children ran from Terri's arms and went to pack some things. Paly, get Jason to help you two, she yelled after him.   
  
Terri turned back to the table.  
  
How long are we gonna be gone? Celeste asked.   
  
Week? Month? As long as you want to stay.  
  
They all headed to their rooms and were down in less than a half hour. Xavier had called the mansion and got Ororo to bring the jet to the Unity school and Jean went to get the van from the city where they had left it last night. All of the kids, Celeste, Carver, Casey, Paly, Samara, and Terri watched the plane land with their jaws on the ground. The teenagers had never seen anything like it and thought how awesome it was. The children thought of how many walls they could color on. They all took their seats and the plane took off. Logan stared at Terri much of the ride. She could be trouble. I feel pain from her, no fear from any of us though. Not even me' he thought. He also spent his time glaring at the children running around the plane when ever they annoyed him. Once he unsheathed his claws which only caused Terri to growl and glare at him evilly. He was surprised at the power of her growl. Few man could do it at all, none the less a female with that much power in it. He put his claws back in. He thought he'd test her later in the danger room.   
  
In less than thirty minutes they arrived. Terri saw kids getting off the basketball court and a large blue furred man who appeared to be the only adult around. They went under ground. The plane landed with a jerk, causing Terri and Logan to look at Scott with a glare. He just smiled and and exited the plane. Terri picked up Samara and Two suitcases and followed. The rest of the kids followed after that.   
  
They made their way to the upper levels and entered the mansion. Terri took in everything. The high furnished wood walls were far more lovelier than her own school but that was because her school was once a warehouse and looked great for what it used to be. I shall show you your rooms. They are in the teacher's section of the hall. Please follow me. Xavier rolled down the hall while Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, John, and Remy left to see their other friends and do whatever.  
  
The newbies came to a set of four rooms that were right after Wolverines and Xavier's. Terri's room was next to Logan's and across from her was were Paly and Samara slept. On the other side of Terri's room was where Carver was going to sleep and the last room, next to the two children, would have Celeste and Casey sleeping there. Please unpack your bags and when your ready I'll come get you to take you to dinner where you can meet the rest of my students. Xavier said.   
  
Okay, thank you Professor Terri said before walking off to her room where she unpacked her stuff. She went to help Samara and Paly unpack after that. When everyone was done unpacking Xavier led them to the cafeteria to eat lunch.   
  
When they had sat down some kids came over to greet them. Many of them the kids knew already, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, and John Hey you must be the visitors. A blue boy said. He was different than the adult that they had saw when the jet was landing. This boy had a tail and was younger. The other one was big and hairy like an ape. I'm Kurt Wagner, he said with a German accent. He stuck out a hand with three fingers and Terri shook it.   
  
I'm Terri. This is Carver, Casey, and Celeste. These two _ANGELS _ are Samara and Paly.   
  
Hey well welcome to our school. What are ya powers? Kurt asked.   
  
I have a lot. I can leap high, I have a healing ability, strength, increased senses, and I can morph into a wolf. Terri replied between bites of her sandwich.  
  
Wow! What about the rest of ya? Kurt turned to the others.  
  
Ohh, Samara is the only other mutant. She has gills and webbed feet and hands. She swims very good for a two year old. The rest of her powers haven't come yet. She probably won't get them until she's a teen. Celeste spoke up.   
  
Kurt was surprised at this. Non-Mutants in a mutant school? Weird. He then noticed that one girl, Casey was drawing away in a book. Kurt disappeared and reappeared behind her. What are you drawing? Casey jumped at his voice.  
  
Oh, its just a design for a memory projector. Kurt raised a fuzzy blue eyebrow. She smiled and shook her head. She returned her gaze and explained. It'd be used by a telepth to put what he sees in a person's memory onto a screen so others can see it.  
  
You gonna build it? Bobby asked.  
  
No she's not. I am. I like to build things and I'm pretty good at it. I make a lot of her designs. Carver said.   
  
Really? Cool. The bell rang and Kurt rolled his eyes. Listen I got to go but i'll see ya all later. Bye Kurt disappeared, leaving a small puff of smoke.  
  
He's nice, Casey said.   
  
Kurt? Yeah he is. Well we're gonna go now too. Bye Kitty ran off with the rest of the group.   
  
When the others were done, Logan came over. Hey kid Xavier wanted me to test you in the danger room. Wants to see your powers, he said to Terri.   
  
Terri looked up, Danger room? All right I'm coming. See ya'll. Hey watch over the rascals for me. And you two, behave, she waved bye to the kids and her friends.  
  
She got up and followed Logan to the danger room'. Hey Logan what's the danger room? she asked as they headed to the elevator.  
  
It's a room that helps us train and test our powers. You can fight scenarios, other people, anything. You'll probably fight me first then we'll pair up for the scenario.  
  
Good, I'll teach you not to show your claws at the children again. She growled.  
  
Once again Logan was taken bak from her growl. How do you do that? I'm the only one I know who can do that.  
  
I am part wolf. I can change into a wolf and I think the growl comes from my instincts.   
  
Well here we are. You ready?  
  
Oh yeah, she grinned the same evil smile that she had on the jet, Bring it on.  
  
They entered the room as Professor sat in the control room setting the computer to Logan's Special 5. The first half of the test began.  



	4. Danger Room and Med. Room

UnityXCh1 

  
Okay Chapter 4 here. Sorry I try to do a chapter every other after noon but ohh well. I have never written a fight so be brutal. I need advice. Well Ok here goes. Please R+R. Thanks.  
  
**Chapter 4  
  
**The doors shut when both Terri and Logan were inside. The Professor watched from the control room.   
  
The room was quiet for a minute then out of the walls came claws and laser shooters. They seemed to all be against her. A portion of the floor rose in the center of the room. Terri knew she that that was her goal but Logan would try and stop her from reaching it. She made eye contact with him and smiled. She jolted toward toward the risen floor. Logan shook his head and raced after her.   
  
Logan leaped in front of her and she tried to flip him. Once she touched his uniform laser shot at her and she did back flipped. she said to Logan. Life's not always fair darlin', he replied with a grin. He came back at her with punches. She dodged the first two but the third hit her straight in the stomach. While she leaned down she grabbed his leg and pushed it back, ramming through it with her whole body. Logan fell forward. She jumped high and landed on the claw that came at her from the wall. She figured the machines she could handle, but Logan was gonna be tricky.   
  
Logan pushed himself back up and turned to her. She was waiting with a kick in the stomach. He stepped back but returned quickly with another punch, this one in the face. Terri's head swung away and she stumbled back. When she returned her gaze to Logan her eyes flashed from midnight blue and silver speck s to a quick all silver color. Oh you wanna play rough? Fine!   
  
Terri flipped foreword and hit Logan's outfit. As a laser shot at her she stepped out of the way and it hit Logan. Logan was pushed forward several feet and fell to the ground. **  
**Terri flipped and landed on Logan's back and pounded him in the back. Logan could now tell she had super strength. When he turned and pushed her off, she came back and hit some sensitive parts on his neck. He began to choke but his healing factor was jumping to the pressure points that she had pushed. She got up quickly and raced to the rise. Logan was up and after her in no time. She heard the sound of metal through skin behind her and when she turned she saw the claws she hated because he had shown them to the children.  
Her eyes flashed again.   
  
Terri suddenly stopped and turned to Logan and he hit a button on his suit and all the machines went back into the wall. It was just her and the claws now.   
  
Logan slashed at her with the right set. She dove under and punched him. She was two slow for the second set on the other hand though. They came at her side. They sliced at her shirt. She now had three claw marks and blood seeping through. The wound was slowly healing. She leaped up and kicked him in the head and he stumbled again. She grunted as she landed because of her own wound. She turned and kicked Logan again before he got up, this time in the groin. He growled angrily and she took this time to race to her goal. Logan was on her heels.   
  
She was so close when Logan leaped and pulled her down. He pinned her arms and sat on her stomach. he said. Sorry, handsome. Terri kicked him off with her free legs and got up. He landed ten feet away and Terri took off to the risen part of the floor. By the time Logan got up and got to her she was safe and sound at her goal. She was sitting crossing her legs at the ankles with a blood stained shirt around the stomach.   
  
When Logan looked at her eyes they turned silver again and back to their normal blue and silver. She was grinning evilly at him. I told you, stay away from my children friends and maybe I'll be nice. Show them those claws again then I'll kill ya, healing factor or not.  
  
Well, part one is completed, said Xavier over the intercom, Good job. Logan? Getting old? Logan growled. Xavier laughed a little. Well, let's see how you two do working together. Heaven knows Logan and Scott fail to do this well. But maybe you two can. With that the scenery changed into a city block with two or three trees, several cars, stairs to deserted apartments, alleys on both sides, and a couple of trash cans. Street lights lit the area dimly.   
  
Out of nowhere came a large cat creature with blond fur and a coat o animal pelts. Terri' and voice rang in her head this is Sabretooth. Don't worry he's just an image but he still packs a punch' Terri nodded silently. She turned to look at Logan. He was smiling at Sabretooth. Probably his favorite fighter she thought. He turned to her and the nodded. She took off at the same time as Logan. She went around the back and Logan took the front. He popped his claws and swiped them at the overgrown feline.   
  
Terri's eyes shown once more but this time glowed even brighter and she shrunk into a wolf form. The eyes returned to her normal shades. She now was a wolf with gray fur. Black fur surrounded her face. The face itself was gray except for the black strip down her nose that continued all the way down her back and to her black tail.   
  
She bared her pearl white teeth and leapt at Sabretooth. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder. The cat howled in pain and grabbed Terri by the neck and tossed her. She landed gracefully by Logan, sliding a little into position. Logan looked down at her and smiled they refocused on Sabretooth. Sabretooth came at him and the two were ready for him.  
  
In the control room, the Beast had arrived to take Terri to the infirmary when the Professor called after Logan had sliced her. He had seen the morph that she had done and was impressed. They watched the fight and talked. Hank, I would also want you to take a look for an scars on her back and her forearms. I'm afraid that she might have been hurt badly by abuse or torture from a dream I saw when I had slept at the other school. She seems to trust us a little but won't tell me about the girl in the dream.  
  
Hank nodded at the Professor. Tell her I'd like to give her a physical and take a look at the wound. He then returned his gaze to the fight.  
  
The fight was going good for the duo. Logan had gotten several more punches in with his claws. Terri had done her amount of damage as well with her own claws and teeth.  
They both smiled at each other and came at Sabretooth for a final blow from both sides. He was too busy trying to figure which one to hit first that he was too slow to stop either from slamming into him with full force. The image disappeared and the scenery dissolve into the danger room.  
  
The duo looked back up to the control room. That was excellent. Please join me up here, the Professor spoke from the speaker. Terri changed back before they exited the danger room and headed to the control room.   
  
When they arrived the Terri saw the blue man she had seen as the jet was landing. He had a kind face but it turned worried when he looked at the gash on her stomach. Hello, Professor. That was quite a work out. does it get tougher? Xavier smiled. Yes it does, but I don't think you should go much higher until you can do this level with out getting more than bumps and bruises from Wolverine. Let me introduce to you one of our resident doctors. this is Doctor Henry McCoy also known as Hank or Beast. The man held out an enormous blue hand to Terri. She smiled and accepted it kindly. Beast liked her immediately because of what she said next made him feel unafraid by her.  
  
Why your just a big old teddy ape huh? she smiled warmly. Hank laughed. Yes I suppose I am. he said cheerfully.  
  
Hank here would like to do a physical on your health and powers. And perhaps he could take a look at your slice in your stomach that Logan _kindly _gave you, Xavier tried to hide the stressed syllables on kindly but failed. Logan rubbed his neck. Apparently he wasn't supposed to cut her badly, but he had and that's why it was taking forever to heal. Her healing power wasn't that advanced.  
  
Terri touched her stomach and winced. Beast walked over with an even more worried look on his face. Please, lets gets this checked now. It might get infected if it's not cleaned.  
  
All right Doc. Let's go. Beast and Terri headed out the door to the infirmary.   
  
When they were gone Xavier spoke. What do you think? About Terri's fighting.  
  
Impressive. She's been taught well. She likes to leap and is excellent at that. I think she said that was one of her mutations, right? Xavier nodded.  
  
Yes she is skilled in fighting. She hated your claws, my guess from the ride in the jet when you thought it would be a good way to scare the children. I would do anything to scare those children. She's like a mother or older sister to them. She'll protect them at all costs.  
  
Well I also noticed when she was mad her eyes changed. They also got brighter the more anger she had. I think the amount of anger she has tells how powerful she is.  
  
Well, Beast will tell us later. He has already gone over the other new people but the children won't go with out Terri so he'll ask her to bring them later.  
  
Think this school'll be a good ally? I wouldn't want Magneto getting his paws on the school. He'd kill some of the normal kids and keep the mutants.  
  
Yes, we'll keep in touch with the school anyway.  
  
Logan grabbed a towel and wiped the little bit of sweat on his forehead off. I got a self-defense class in thirty minutes and I wanna take a quick run and a shower so I'm gonna get going now. See ya Chuck. The Professor frowned at the nick name but said good bye as Logan left and he soon left to his office for his meeting with Scott, Jean and Ororo over Magneto's escape from prison. He was worried that Eric would cause trouble like always.  
  
  
  
In the infirmary, Terri had changed into a pair of short and tank top. she seemed in pretty good shape. Beast checked for scars on her back, stomach and arms like the Professor asked. He checked the legs too so he wouldn't seem like he knew anything about her past. She did have a scars on her forearm and back. The ones on her back were relatively light, but the one on her arm was pretty deep. Beast didn't ask where she got it yet. He also found that she once had seven broken ribs, broken her right leg twice, her left once, her left arm four times, her right arm broken twice. Her right hand had also been broken once. She had dislocated her left shoulder and broke her left ankle once. She seemed to also have a tiny scar on her jaw bone from a tiny fracture years before. As for the gash, he put medicine on it and wrapped it even after she continuously sad that it would heal.   
  
Beast also did an evaluation on her powers and put it in a folder for the Professor and the X-man to look over later.  
  
When she had changed back into her leather pants and shirt he asked about the scars. Where'd you get those scars on your back?  
  
She shrugged and said, Here and there. Some from fights, others from other things. Beast knew she would answer anymore and thought that he'd ask when she trusted him more. She didn't seem to be scared of him which was comforting.  
  
When she was leaving He remembered the children. Terri, can you please bring the children down? I still have yet to check up on them. They were frightened. I was hoping Jean would come back. I think it's me they are scared about.  
  
Oh no Hank, It's not you. I heard them once. They saw you as the jet was landing and thought you were a big blue teddy bear. They just don't like doctors. Needles. You understand, she comforted him. I'll bring them down right now. I'll be right back. Terri ran off down the hall.   
  
Hank was happy that he wasn't feared by the children, Many of the other guests were frightened when they first met him. He then wondered off to the answer about the origin of the scars. Was the Professor right? Was she abused or tortured? Well they'd figure out later. He got Terri's information ready in a folder for Xavier and put it with the other guests physicals. He got stuff ready for when the children came. He hoped that they wouldn't be scared of him like he had thought. His mind also wondered to Magneto's escape from prison. Could Terri help? He didn't want Terri involved. She might get hurt. She seemed to have got hurt enough already. She was too nice to get hurt anymore.


	5. Past Revealed

UnityXCh1 

  
Okay, New chapter, blah blah blah. Well anyway, my characters are mine, Marvels characters are theirs. Simple as that, so don't sue, my bank account is empty so you wouldn't get anything.  
**  
CHAPTER 5  
  
** Terri returned minutes later with Paly clutching one leg and Samara clinging to the other. Don't suppose you could surgically cut them off do you? Terri said as Beast tried to hide a smile. Terri wasn't enjoying herself. Don't laugh, their tied around me so tight I think they've cut off circulation. I'm also worried that ones gonna pea for fear and I don't have money for yet another pair of leather pants. She bent down and tried to loosen the grip of the children, but failed.   
  
Calm down, children. I won't hurt you.  
  
He's a doctor, like Carmen, just bigger and fuzzier. Terri tried to coax them off her legs. Their grip loosened. But it was when Beast got two lolly pops from a desk and said that they could have them if they were good patients that they let go. At the end Beast was happy he got to do the physicals, Terri was happy that she could walk, and the children were happy that they had lolly pops.   
  
Beast got up with all the folders under his arm. The children were now hyper and were climbing on him. He didn't mind but Xavier had telepathically called him to see if he was done. I have to see the Professor now. If you know your way back... Hank didn't get it out because Samara covered his mouth and giggled and the muffled sound.   
  
I'll walk with you. They are sure to follow anyway and I'll try and make sure they don't cause trouble. Terri stood up from a seat on the floor and followed Hank. She tried to keep the kids calm, but they climbed on him anyway. Terri held the physicals in her arms so Hank would drop them. When they came to Xaviers office Hank put the children on the floor and they began to chase each other. Terri handed over the physicals. Thank you Ms. Brite. And I'll try to remember not to give them lolly pops to often.  
  
Yeah, if I happen to get overweight any time soon just give them some lolly pops and send me after them. They both grinned. Terri noticed the children getting out of sight. See ya later Hank. Terri began to go after the two figures at the end of the hall. She didn't know what chaos they were planning. Hank turned and knocked on the door and entered at the enter call.  
  
  
So she seems to have had many injuries. Her healing factor healed all of that. Hank said after reporting on Terri's broken bones and scars.  
  
What about the scar on her forearm. Did you check like I asked you to? said the Professor.  
  
Yes it seems she does have a scar. It's pretty visible. Something had to have cut it deep to leave a scar, especially when she has a healing factor. Do you know anything Professor?   
  
I may. I'll find out more from her in a meeting with her later. Well what about the others. the Professor changed the subject a little.  
  
They all seem in good health. All have a few scars or had broken bones. Celeste, as you know is blind. By the look of her eyes I would have thought that she was a mutant. They are pure white, like Storm's when she calls upon her weather powers. She told me she senses things about people. Their personalities, their feelings, their   
  
Scott interrupted.  
  
Yes, that's how she put it.  
  
Is she a mutant? asked Ororo.  
  
No, she has no X-factor. Therefore, it's just a special ability.  
  
And the others? Scott said.  
  
Well Casey seems to use a higher portion of her brain. She is very intelligent for her age. Carver is pretty strong and has several burn marks. I asked him about them. He said he does a lot of construction and electrician work.  
  
And the kids? I know you just love them climbing one you Beast, or should we call you big blue teddy ape? Jean smiled. Hank shook his head and smiled as well.  
  
They are both happy and healthy. Paly is normal. He likes to make people feel the same way he does, happy. Samara is a mutant. Her features are obvious of that. She has webbed hands and feet, they appear to help in her swimming. Also her skin becomes slick when it's wet. This makes her like a torpedo in water. Least that's what I think. I shall take her to the pool one day and test that theory. She seems to have powers that have not come yet. They probably won't until puberty.  
  
Well, feel free to use the pool. I believe that we could use some dinner. The Professor rolled from behind his desk. The other adults nodded and followed him out the door and made their way to the cafeteria.  
  
  
After dinner, Hank watched the children run around outside before the sun went down. Terri went to Xavier's office to talk about the Unity School, other people at the school, her, her powers; basically everything.  
  
He was seated behind the desk where he usually is and she was in a large leather chair, which she found very comforting. Celeste would join them in a little while. He would see Samara in the morning, when Terri brought her, Carver, and Casey.  
  
the Professor started, How long have you been at that school? You seem to like it there.  
  
Yes I do like it there. I have been there for three years. They taught me to control my powers, the ones that Lily didn't know about yet.  
  
What are those? The powers I mean.  
  
I learned to control my jumping and when my strength got even stronger I learned to control it. I learned to control most from Lily.  
  
You mentioned Lily twice already. Who was she?  
  
Well I guess I should begin from the beginning, huh? she looked at the Professor in the eye. He grinned, That's usually the best place to start. And If you trust me, tell me everything this time. Terri noticed the kind look in his eyes and she realized that she did trust him. She took in a big breath before starting. Xavier listened intently.  
  
I was born Boonville, NY on New Years Eve. My mom died not long after I was born. Her body wasn't meant for kids. She had already survived three others, my brothers, but she couldn't take a fourth. I lived with my dad until I was three. He started drinking, I remember. It was so long ago, but I still remember. He would try and beat me, He hit me a couple of times, but my brothers stopped him. He just hit them for stopping him. When I was three, me and my siblings were put up for adoption.   
  
I was adopted first, but the people who adopted me didn't want four children. I lived with those people until I was eight. When I was eight, I was always running around. I kept braking things on accident. I always said sorry, my mom' Shelly seemed to know it was an accident but her dad' Michael always had a little annoyance, aggravation, and anger in his eyes. One night, after I broke the lamp, I heard them talking, or mom was talking, dad was yelling. He said that I was nothing but trouble, that I did nothing but cause trouble. I cried as I packed a duffle bag. I ran. I figured I'd find my brothers or something.   
  
I wandered around one night, when I was nine, a gang tried to rape me. I heard a voice from behind me. It was kind, like yours. Professor smiled and let her continued, Anyway, I saw a shadow of a woman with a cane of some sort before I blacked out. I woke up in a small room. A woman was caring to my wounds. She said her name was Lily. I told her my name. She helped me. She taught me self defense and when I got my powers at 12, she taught me how to control them. She taught me how to use them to protect myself and others. She died soon after. She was old. I was there next to her. She said I wasn't her little black cub anymore, That I was growing up. She said I was now the Blackwolf. The name stuck. Before she died she gave me this. Terri pulled a dagger with a black handle with silver stars on it. I was 13 then. I put on my trench coat, and packed a few pairs of leather pants and shirts, a stick of black eyeliner, any money left over, the dagger, and Lily's photo. I ran.   
  
I had run to New York. I joined gangs and helped people on streets. I left because they had beaten up a girl because she was a mutant. Also in NY city I was kidnapped. I don't know why I wasn't being aware of my surroundings, but because I wasn't I was knocked out and taken to some torture room. I don't know where. I was there for six months. I could tell by the tiniest window high above my cell. It was a new moon out. I saw six more moons before I left. I was beaten. They wanted me dead because I was a mutant. Her voice was beginning to stumble. One night, the night after the sixth new moon from the one I saw on the first day, I got so mad I broke the steel braces that held me and I killed the men in the room. I found my stuff. It was all there. Eve my dagger. I ran from there. I caught a ride in the back of a pick up. The driver didn't see me. I was bleeding bad. My healing factor was working, but slowly.   
  
I found myself in Kingston, New York. While I was on the streets, I saw a girl who was being attacked by an anti-mutant group. Some other people came and helped me fight them. They took me to their school. That school became my home. The same home that you visited recently.  
  
Charles had listened carefully to everything she had said. So, that dream I saw, the one you had the last night you were at the school, that girl was you? She nodded trembling a little. She felt bad. The big bad Terri, on the verge of tears. Some tough girl' she thought.  
  
All tough girls can cry. Everyone does.' Terri looked up to the sound of the Professor in her head. I've even seen Logan cry once.' Terri smiled and let out a little laugh.  
  
I'm sorry about your past Terri. No one should have gone through that. Xavier closed his eyes then opened them after a moment. Celeste is on her way. If you'd like you may wash your face in the bathroom down the hall. I'll say you needed to go to the bathroom. Terri nodded and exited to go down the hall.   
  
When she returned Celeste was sitting in a chair next to the one Terri had been sitting in. They all sat and talked a little. They started about Celeste's special gift. She told him about sensing things about people and the atmosphere around her. She said she sensed that the Professor was a good man with a big heart that loved ever student. She also said that he knew he had his faults and he would do anything to make his dream come true except for risking other's lives. Xavier was impressed. They talked about the Unity school, about all the students. Celeste knew he was going to ask about the students so she gave him a disk from her pocket that had all the basic profiles of the students on it.  
  
After an hour or so, Terri and Celeste said good night to the Professor. Terri went to grab Samara and Paly while Celeste went straight to bed.  
  
Terri arrived on the porch and looked around. Her eyes fell to Paly and Samara who were asleep, or very near to it, in Beast's arms. He noticed Terri and smiled. Aww, Kodak moment. she whispered. Let's get them into their beds, she motioned inside with a nod of her head. He nodded and stood up slowly. Samara woke, still sleepy eyed. Beast handed her to Terri and he carried Paly.   
  
Beast put Paly down and pulled out the PJs Terri told him to pull out from. Terri had already changed Samara into night clothes and was tucking her in. She noticed Beast having trouble with Paly. She laughed quietly and went over. She got his PJs on in less than a minute. Beast thought that she did it like a pro. Before they left they heard Samara say Night mem, Night blue teddy ape. Beast and Terri both said good night and left. Terri looked at Beast, Told ya they think of you as a Teddy ape. She smiled.  
  
Well, she called you Mem, why's that?  
  
I guess because she knows I'm not her mom but I have been the only mother figure to her. I found her two years ago when she was born. Her parents left her in a trash can. That's where I found her. I'd kill her parents if I could.  
  
Well I think they both love you a lot as you do them. Tomorrow I would like to do a small experiment. I believe that Samara might have water powers and I'd like to check her swimming abilities.  
  
Oh she loves to swim.  
  
Good, at, say 9:00, take her to the pool. I'll have some one come get you.  
  
No I'll find my way. Chlorine has that smell. It can't be a big pool though. i haven't seen it yet.  
  
Not many students use it. Only the ones with water powers use it a lot. He walked across the hall with her and said goodnight. She went into her room and he went down the hall to his room. He wondered if he should mention about Magneto to her. He'd ask Professor later. Right now he was tired and he went to bed.  
  
Terri lay awake. Thinking. I sure hope that Magneto doesn't try to get mutants from Unity High anytime soon. He failed two months ago, but he might try again. He might hope to get revenge for hurting his poor Mystique. She hoped that if he did come he would wait until she was back. She couldn't wait to fight Sabretooth again.   
  
With all that thinking she got tired and fell asleep.


End file.
